1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle steering head and in particular, to a steering head for a vehicle comprising a support tube which has rotatably supported therein a fork member to which a wheel cover and a handlebar can be secured.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Vehicle steering heads of the above-described type are in particular used in bicycles or tricycles, and in particular in tricycles or bicycles for children.
In devices of the above-described type it is desirable for safety reasons that accidents be avoided which may be caused by an excessively large handlebar deflection. It has been found that when there is an excessively large handlebar deflection (e.g., the handle bar rotates beyond a point where effective steering occurs), the vehicle may tilt to the side. Moreover, such deflections or excessive rotation may run the risk that a user impacts his body against the handlebar. Additionally, the user may get caught with his/her feet in the front wheel and may be even be injured by the pedals.
A further drawback or disadvantage of prior-art devices occurs when they are pushed with a push rod type device. In such cases, these devices have a tendency towards uncontrolled steering movements of the front wheel which cannot be mastered or effectively controlled by small children, in particular.